<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ichariba Chode by theartistpirate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934222">Ichariba Chode</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartistpirate/pseuds/theartistpirate'>theartistpirate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ba Sing Se, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, I just want Zuko to have friends, No ships because idk how to write that, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, but Jet doesn't die in this one, no beta we die like jet, uncle is everyones uncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartistpirate/pseuds/theartistpirate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ichariba-chode" <br/>An Okinawan saying and approach to life, meaning "once we meet, we become brothers and sisters."</p>
<p>Zuko goes to Ba Sing Se with Iroh and begins an unlikely friendship with Jet and Jin. Cue gossiping over tea, late night vigilantism and Zuko learning how to be a real kid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Jet &amp; Jin &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Jet &amp; Jin (Avatar), Jet &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Jin &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to Pao's tea-rrific Tea Shop!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko wondered, for the tenth time that evening, if he should have taken Jet’s offer to join his group of Freedom Fighters. Initially, he had declined because a bunch of ragtag children calling themselves “Freedom Fighters” spelled trouble.</p><p>(Trouble he could not afford to have. He and Uncle were refugees who couldn’t attract attention or Azula would find them.)</p><p>But now, as he listened to Uncle describe in vivid detail Madam Chunhua’s “daring eyes” and “playful lips” whilst chewing his tepid congee, Zuko wondered if he should have taken his chances. He would rather be out in the streets, with people his own age, doing whatever it was peasant kids did.</p><p>The thing is, he loves Uncle. No, he won’t say it out loud. But he really does. Uncle had done so much for Zuko in the last three years. But there has to be more to life than tea, pai sho and making vaguely sexist remarks.</p><p>(Zuko has been making an effort to break Uncle of this habit, but Uncle seems to have taken being stubborn like Earth to heart.)</p><p>Zuko’s thoughts drifted to the idea of having friends his own age, and an image of Azula flanked by Mai and Ty Lee crossed his mind. Wicked grins and dangerous eyes. Sharp words and cruel jokes. The shame and frustration of being mercilessly bullied, tripped and pushed.</p><p>No, having friends was not worth the embarrassment. He has Uncle and he doesn’t need more.</p><p>“... younger days, she must have had a long line of suitors, but I was quite the catch myself --” Uncle continued, oblivious to Zuko’s inner turmoil.</p><p>“Uncle! For the last time you can’t --”</p><hr/><p>The first time Jet wandered into Pao’s Tea Shop, it was a busy day. Customers had been in and out all morning and Zuko had, on multiple occasions already, refrained from getting into a physical altercation with a customer.</p><p>“Li, help the customer at table two.”</p><p>Zuko let out an irritated huff and walked over to the corner table. “Welcome to Pao’s tea-rrific Tea Shop, my name is Li. What can I get you?” Zuko recited with the vigour of a man on his deathbed.</p><p>“Love the pun, got any others?” Zuko looked up from his notepad to see Jet with a wide grin, wheat grass in hand.</p><p>“No,” Zuko said with a hard stare. Be professional. “We have a variety of green teas we can offer. Do you like jasmine?”</p><p>“Yeah, okay Li.” Zuko pointedly did not react to the way Jet said his name and walked back to give Uncle his order.</p><hr/><p>The second time Jet came to the tea shop, it was late in the afternoon about an hour before closing.</p><p>“Welcome to Pao’s tea-rrific Tea Shop, my name is Li. What can I get you?”</p><p>“You need work on your delivery. You sound like they’ve got your uncle held hostage in the back.” Jet laughed, feet kicked up on the table, hands behind his head and wheat grass hanging lazily from between his teeth.</p><p>Zuko frowned, “I just have to say the words and take your order. What do you want?”</p><p>“I don’t know man, surprise me.”</p><p>Sighing, Zuko jotted down ginseng and turned away.</p><hr/><p>“What did that lady order?”</p><p>“Chamomile.”</p><p>“How about that student over there with the notes?”</p><p>“Black tea with lavender.”</p><p>“What about those two old farts.”</p><p>“Rooibos and green tea.”</p><p>“Rooibos sounds fun, I’ll take that one.”</p><hr/><p>“What’s your favourite tea?”</p><p>“I don’t have one.”</p><p>“C’mon, you’ve gotta have one you like more than the others.”</p><p>Zuko shrugged, “Not really, they all taste like hot leaf juice.”</p><p>A sudden crash of dishes from the kitchen caused the two to jump. Zuko rolled his eyes, already mentally preparing himself for the inevitable lecture he would receive afterwards, “Uncle likes Jasmine.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay that works.” Jet said lazily, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>“Why…” Zuko paused. Jet had been coming to the tea shop regularly for the past two weeks. Zuko had expected him to bring up the Freedom Fighters and try to recruit him again. But he hadn’t. Two weeks and all Jet had done was order tea and make comments on other customers whenever Zuko came by to refill his cup. It made no sense. “Why do you keep coming here?”</p><p>“Wow, rude. You talk to all your customers this way?”</p><p>“Why do you come here and order tea everyday? And talk to me? What do you want?” Zuko glared, watching as the grin on Jet’s face disappeared, leaving a flat look.</p><p>“Long and ‘Bee are twelve.” Zuko blinked. Sighing, Jet shifted in his seat, “Look. They’re great kids. I love them to death. But they’re twelve, well, at least ‘Bee knows she’s twelve. Longshot might be older but he doesn’t really remember. And we got here to start a new life, or whatever, and they’ve found a school because they want to learn to read and count and other shit like that.”</p><p>“I… don’t understand.”</p><p>Jet sighed, “Dude, I just. I just need to hang out with someone my own age. Ya know, make friends. You seem cool. So I just. I thought it would be fine if we hung out.”</p><p>Zuko blinked again, processing what Jet had just said. “Oh.” A voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Azula’s cackled at him and called him a loser. Another voice that sounded like Uncle’s told him that making friends his own age was a good thing. “Yeah. Okay.”</p><p>“Okay?” Jet said, taken aback, as if he thought Zuko would refuse.</p><p>“Yeah.” An idea came to him, pretty quickly. Zuko had been itching for a good fight after Madame Li Na had asked for her tea to be hotter (it was boiling, it couldn’t get any hotter). Sparring was a normal friend thing to do, right? “Do you want to spar after I finish? I saw your hook things back on the ferry.”</p><p>“Hell yes!” Jet grinned, thumping his fist on the table. “First of all, they’re hook swords, not hook things. Second, I knew this was a great idea.”</p><p>Allowing a small grin, Zuko looked back to his notepad, “Okay, so I’ll get you a Jasmine tea. Anything else?”</p><p>“Yeah, since we’re friends now, do I get friends and family discount?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Your pouring skills are abysmal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko and Jet talk about their life purpose. </p><p>Also, Zuko and Jet think Jin is a spy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think it’s a metaphor?” </p><p>They had been sparring for about an hour on the outskirts of town, near the fields. In the distance, the sun was wavering just above the large outer wall, illuminating tall grass in a soft bronze light. Sweating and out of breath, both boys had sat down in silence watching the sun creep lower and lower. </p><p>Zuko took another quick sip of water from his glass bottle. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“The wall.” Jet said, a far off look in his eyes. “I used to live in the woods. There were no rules, no restrictions. And now I’m here. In a giant cage.”</p><p>Zuko hummed in response, “I used to live on a ship. For three years. I travelled the world.” </p><p>“Did you like it?” </p><p>Zuko thought back to his father and his impossible quest. Waking up day after day with singular focus and going to bed each night with the painful ache of failure in his chest. He had travelled the world and seen nothing because he was looking for the Avatar. </p><p>But here, in Ba Sing Se, he saw the flower shop with rose-lilies from Omashu on his way to work every day. He smelled the green spiced noodle dish he knew from Ember Island every time he went to the market for dinner. He would wave at the neighbour next door wearing a whale bone necklace like they did in one of the southern water tribes. He saw every stranger on the street, every customer at the tea shop, and they were no longer his enemy. </p><p>Being here in Ba Sing Se as a refugee was the most free he had felt in a long time. </p><p>Zuko let out a short laugh at the realization, “Spirits no. I hated it.” </p><p>Jet gave him a weird look, and sighed. “I feel like I have no purpose here.” </p><p>“That’s the best part.” Zuko placed his dao swords together and sheathed them. “There’s no expectation here. We can find our own purpose.”</p><p>Jet followed him and began to pack up. When he didn’t respond, Zuko considered the topic dropped. Together, they silently walked back into town. </p><hr/><p>“So, Li, is your purpose to be a tea server?” Jet had claimed a table at the corner of the tea shop, next to the window with a direct view of both entrances. For the past several visits he had chosen that table and regular customers generally knew to avoid it at this point.</p><p>“What?” The waiter responded, bewildered. </p><p>“You said that here in Ba Sing Se we could find our own purpose. So is your purpose to serve tea to people?” </p><p>Zuko frowned, “You need money to have a purpose. What do you even do? You spend all day here. Where do you get the money to pay for all this tea?”</p><p>Jet waived his questions off, getting back to his original question, “So what’s your purpose. You’re here, in this city. What are you going to do? Just serve tea every day?” </p><p>Narrowing his eyes, the other boy replied, “Yes. What's the problem with serving tea?”</p><p>“You’re so bad at it!”</p><p>“I’m not bad at it!”</p><p>“Nephew, you are kind of bad at it.” Came a voice from the back at the same time Pao said from the cash register, “Your pouring skills are abysmal.”</p><p>Jet gave Zuko a pointed look, “Don’t you want to make a difference instead of being a mediocre tea server for the rest of your life?” </p><p>Zuko spluttered looking back at Pao’s bored expression from the counter and scoffed, “I’m getting you a lemon tea.”</p><p>“No wait, listen, Li, please. Just sit.”</p><p>“I can’t sit, I’m working.” Zuko hissed, glancing back at Pao again. Pao rolled his eyes and gestured at the empty tea shop. </p><p>Sighing, Zuko sat down across from Jet. </p><p>“So listen, I’ve been thinking about what you said. About finding a purpose and stuff.” </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>“Back in the forest, my purpose was to,” Jet lowered his voice to a whisper, “destroy the fire nation.” </p><p>A spike of panic ran up Zuko’s spine. Did Jet know? (Oh Agni, did Jet know? Would he have to fight Jet? Would he and Uncle have to run? What about the Dai Li? Would they be turned in?)</p><p>“It ended up not being very healthy. It’s a long story. But here, there is no Fire nation, right? So I was thinking about it and like, remember I was telling you about the Freedom Fighters?”</p><p>“Uhh…”</p><p>“Yeah so originally, our purpose was to fight for the little guy, you know? And there are assholes everywhere, especially here in the lower ring. You know? So what do you think?” </p><p>“I,” Zuko shook his head, trying to clear his mind from the mental whiplashes of this conversation. “I-- What? Are you trying to recruit me? Is that what you’re saying?”</p><p>“Listen, you’re a great sword fighter and I’m a great sword fighter. We can do a lot to help people around here!”</p><p>Tensing his jaw, Zuko gritted out, “No. I already told you I don’t want to join your stupid crew. I can’t get into trouble here.” </p><p>Zuko stood up and Jet deflated, leaning back into his chair. </p><p>When Zuko returned with Jet’s lemon tea, the other boy looked at him despondently. “You’re right. I can’t go looking for trouble again.” </p><p>Zuko looked at him carefully and didn’t respond. Finally, he nodded and returned to the kitchen to help Uncle. </p><p> </p><p>“Uncle, he said his purpose was to <em> destroy the Fire Nation </em>. In case you’ve forgotten, that’s us!” </p><p>The two were preparing to sleep in their studio apartment. Rolling out his sleeping mat, Iroh chuckled, “All I mentioned was that your friend stopped coming by to the shop. I was concerned, he seems like a good boy.” </p><p>“And I said he isn’t my friend.” Zuko said with a particularly violent whack to his pillow. </p><p>“But nephew, he uses the friends and family discount.” </p><p>“That was before he said he wanted to kill us!”</p><p>“We have no reason to believe he knows our origins.” </p><p>Zuko flopped into his bed roll and screamed into his pillow. After a beat of silence, Uncle spoke up. “Nephew, I admit I have not spoken to your friend and do not know him well. But when I see him, I am reminded of you. Young, brash, stubborn.” </p><p>Zuko turned his head to the side, scar pressed into the pillow as he looked over at Uncle. </p><p>“Obsession can be blinding. Sometimes a good friend is all you need to make sure you are going in the right direction.” </p><p>“Uncle, I don’t understand you.” </p><p>“I know dear Nephew. Get some sleep.”</p><hr/><p>Several days later, Jet sauntered into the tea shop and stopped abruptly at realizing his table was taken. A young girl with two messy plaits was looking directly at Zuko as he went around placing tea cups at different tables. Jet’s gaze shifted between the two and he walked next to Zuko as he made his rounds.</p><p>“That girl is staring at you.” Jet said quietly, following Zuko, as if he hadn’t disappeared for a week. </p><p>“I’m aware.” Zuko gritted out. </p><p>“She looks suspicious.” </p><p>“I agree. I wonder what she wants.” Zuko had his own suspicions that she knows he and Uncle are Fire Nation. With one last glance to the girl at the corner table, he walked back into the kitchen to Uncle with Jet trailing after him. </p><p>“Ah, hello Nephew. Hello Jet, long time no see eh?” Uncle greeted them, preparing the tea kettles for the next round of orders. </p><p>“Uncle, I think there is a spy in the tea shop.” </p><p>“A spy?!” The three turn around to see Pao standing behind them, “What spy?”</p><p>“That girl, at my table.” Jet said. Pao and Uncle looked at each other and then went to the door to inconspicuously look at the girl in question. </p><p>“She doesn’t look like a spy to me, nephew. Why would you make such an accusation?” </p><p>“She keeps staring at me.” Zuko said seriously.</p><p>Again, Pao and Uncle exchanged a look. “Boy, that doesn’t mean anything. She probably has a crush on you.”</p><p>“A crush on me?” Zuko hissed at the same time Jet laughed out, “A crush on him?” </p><p>The sound of a bell brought their conversation to a halt. The four froze and Pao looked through the doorway again. He whispered, “She’s at the register, she probably wants to pay. Li, go help.”</p><p>Zuko blushed red, “No, I don’t want to.” </p><p>“Nephew,” Uncle began sagely, “love is like a winding road, and a woman is--”</p><p>“Spirits help me, Uncle please, please stop, I beg of you,” Pao pulled Zuko’s arm and Jet pushed him from behind, snickering. </p><p>Stumbling to the counter, Zuko heard Jet’s muffled laugh, “Good luck loverboy” before turning to face the girl in question. </p><p>“Hi, my name is Jin.” The girl said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Oh. She did have a crush on him. Zuko blushed impossibly redder. </p><p>“Erm, okay...Jin... That will be 2 copper pieces.” He said mechanically, thrusting his hand out to take the coins. </p><p>She smiled, and handed him the two coins. “Listen, I was wondering, would you like to go out to dinner with me?” </p><p>(A date? Zuko had never been on a date before. Who pays? If she’s asking does she pay? What if he hates the food? What if she actually is a spy, how does he escape? What if--) </p><p>And suddenly Jet appeared next to him, throwing an arm over his shoulder, “Li would love to go to dinner with you, right Li?” </p><p>Zuko cleared his throat uncomfortably, “Um. Okay.” </p><p>Jin smiled brightly, not at all perturbed by the fact that Li seemed to be glaring directly at Jet. “That’s great! So… how about tomorrow evening? I can meet you here.” </p><p>“Yeah, that’s perfect.” Jet answered for him and she smiles impossibly wider before heading to the door. “So that went really well. I can’t believe you thought she was a spy.”</p><p>Zuko shook his arm off his shoulder and pointed a finger at him, “You thought she was a spy too!” </p><p>“Yeah, well I thought it was weird that she was sitting at my table.”</p><p>“It’s not your table and you haven’t even been here for a week!” Zuko exclaimed, turning back into the kitchen. </p><p>“I was figuring things out! Like my new purpose in life.” Jet said with a shrug. </p><p>Zuko started placing the new tea kettles on his serving board, “Oh yeah, what did you find out?” </p><p>“I’m going to be a tea server just like you.” Zuko closed his eyes, resisting the urge to do something violent. When he opened them again, Jet had turned towards Pao who was looking at the two of them with mirth, “You got a job opening for me?” </p><p>“Only if you promise not to chew sticks when taking customer orders.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, thanks for reading! Next stop: Jin and Zuko go on a disaster date. Uncle and Pao give Jet advice.</p><p>If anyone is interested in beta-ing this story, feel free to reach out to me @theartistpiratewrites on tumblr.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Oh neat, you're a firebender?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko goes on a disaster date with Jin. </p><p>Jet gets advice from Iroh and Pao. He is not amused.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko <em> really </em>did not want to go on a date with Jin. There wasn’t anything particularly wrong with her that he could tell. She seemed nice enough. </p><p>The problem was Zuko’s complete inability to hold a normal conversation. Growing up as a prince in the Fire Nation, the only other children his age he spoke to were Azula and her friends, and those conversations would ultimately end with Zuko holding back tears until he was safely hidden in his room. Once he was exiled, the situation got worse as he captained the ship. Three years and all he did was bark orders to his significantly older crew. </p><p>(Sometimes Chef Sato smiled at Zuko and let him help pinch dumpling wrappers) </p><p>(Sometimes Ren, the healer onboard, would tell him jokes as he carefully smoothed ointment on Zuko’s scar) </p><p>So...Zuko’s upbringing was lacking when it came to social skills. To say the least. Befriending Jet in itself was a shock. It helped that Jet was very good at riling him up. Biting remarks and sharp insults were something Zuko could handle. Zuko knew that constant and comforting arguments were not necessarily the best basis for a friendship, but he enjoyed it more than the one sided conversations he had with Uncle, filled with confusing proverbs and advice that he <em> definitely </em>did not need. </p><p>“Just be nice to her,” Jet said as Uncle combed back Zuko’s hair, parting it on the side. Zuko scowled at a particularly sharp tug on his head. </p><p>“Well I know that! I wasn’t going to be mean to her!”</p><p>“But like, go out of your way to be nice to her. Like, if she’s cold, offer her your jacket. Or if there’s a puddle on the ground, offer to carry her across.” Jet wiggled his eyebrows causing Zuko to roll his eyes and Uncle Iroh to chuckle. </p><p>“Absolutely Nephew, if I may offer some advice, when trying to woo a young lady--” </p><p>“Oh would you look at the time! I need to go now, sorry Uncle.” Zuko grabbed his outer tunic over his head and smoothed it down, rushing to snatch his shoes on the way out. “I’ll tell you two about it when I get back.” </p><p>“Kids grow up so fast, don't they.” Jet wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. </p><p>“They really do,” Iroh sniffed, “Aren’t you supposed to be working right now?”</p><hr/><p>Zuko really didn’t know how it went so wrong so quickly. It started out fine, Jin had laughed at his hair and fluffed it almost immediately (he knew the hairstyle made him look dowdy at best and moronic at worst, but she didn’t have to <em> touch </em> his hair). Then they slowly made their way to the noodle shop. </p><p>She chatted idly about how she had spent her entire life living in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se with her grandmother, who volunteered at the temple every weekend. Jin was apprenticing to become a healer because a sudden illness had swept through the lower ring when she was eight, taking her parents. She had no other family and her one best friend recently moved to the upper ring.</p><p>Zuko was very content to listen and catalogue this information until the conversation turned into an interrogation. The seemingly innocent questions increased in complexity as Zuko managed to concoct a story about him and Uncle running away from the circus, as master jugglers. </p><p>“Can you juggle right now?” Jin asked, slurping at her noodles. </p><p>“Uhhh…” Zuko wracked his brain for a plausible excuse, “It’s… unlucky? To juggle indoors?” </p><p>Jin gave him a curious look, but acquiesced, “Oh, well maybe when we go outside!”</p><p>“It’s… also unlucky to juggle outdoors.” He replied lamely, already knowing he’d feel waves of embarrassment from this single conversation for the next several months. </p><p>Jin stared at him for a moment before letting out a huff of laughter, “Okay, no juggling.” </p><p>As painful as that conversation was, somehow, the disaster date became worse. Really, it was Jet’s fault for his awful advice. It’s just… she looked so disappointed that the lanterns at the fountain weren’t lit. </p><p>Looking at her, Zuko was suddenly hit with the image of a similarly despondent eight year old Azula, pouting because the kitchen had run out of mochi. Zuko had snuck out of the castle that evening to get her more from the market, only to get lost and found by guards some hours later. He didn’t have a plan then (he had no money, he didn’t even know where they sold mochi in the marketplace) and he certainly didn’t have a plan now. </p><p>So he told her to close her eyes and lit the lanterns. </p><p>What was the worst that could happen?</p><p>“Oh neat, you’re a firebender?” </p><hr/><p>It is a truth universally acknowledged, that Jet is a charmer. He was quite adept at convincing the Freedom Fighters back in the forest to go along with some morally gray plans. He had manipulated the passport controller to let him and Longshot and Smellerbee onto the ferry without any documentation. Somehow, he had wiggled his way into Zuko’s good graces. </p><p>This charm, however, did not seem to translate well into customer service. </p><p>“I didn’t order the cloudberry tea though, I ordered lemon green tea.” A middle aged man said, peering at Jet through the spectacles sitting at the edge of his nose. </p><p>Jet took the man’s finished cup and sniffed, “This is definitely cloudberry tea.”</p><p>“Well, yes.”</p><p>“And you finished drinking the cloudberry tea.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“So why won’t you pay for the cloudberry tea?”</p><p>“Because that’s not what I ordered!”</p><p>Jet blinked at the man. Cloudberry tea was normally found in cooler climates, so it was very difficult to find in Ba Sing Se. Therefore, the cloudberry tea cost double the lemon green tea. </p><p>“If I had brought you the wrong tea, which I didn’t because I remember you ordering cloudberry tea, why didn't you say anything in the first place?”</p><p>The customer spluttered, “Young man, I do not appreciate your sass. This tea is ridiculously expensive and I will not pay for it!” </p><p>“The price is on the menu! You pay for what you order!” Jet said, tapping harshly at the menu in his hands. “Look, right here, cloudberry tea is 4 copper coins!”</p><p>“Get your manager, I demand to speak to him!” </p><p>Groaning, Jet stalked into the kitchen where Iroh and Pao were chatting idly as the kettles heated up. “Some asshole at table three outside wants to talk to the manager.” </p><p>Pao let out a long suffering sigh, “Stay here, I’ll deal with it.”</p><p>Jet let out a huff and walked over to deal with the dirty dishes. Yeah, being elbows deep in dirty water was not his favourite part of the job, but at least dishes didn’t argue or leave bad tips. He scrubbed harshly, letting out his frustration while Iroh hummed near the kettles. </p><p>When Pao returned to the kitchen, Jet dropped the dishes and turned to him, “So? You convince the guy to pay for the cloudberry tea he ordered?” </p><p>Pao laughed, “No, I gave it to him for free.”</p><p>“What?” Jet asked in disbelief, “You’re kidding me. We just lost four copper coins because of that asshat!” </p><p>“No, we gained 20 copper coins for the next ten visits he will make.” Iroh said gently, “If you treat a customer rashly, they will not return to the shop again.”</p><p>“Um, no, if you give the customer tea for free, they’ll take advantage of you every time afterwards with the same game.” Jet had seen what damage complacency could do in the past. Jet thought back to that one kid he caught sneaking extra rations once. Soon the entire winter stash for all the Freedom Fighters was gone. And that was just a small example. He thought then of the firebender that his village, <em> his mother </em>, had saved and helped get better. As soon as the firebender could walk again, he returned with a battalion. </p><p>“Jet, you need to work on containing your temper. Yes, it's annoying, but the customer is always right. This is how you do business.” Pao said. </p><p>“Son, you don’t have to win every battle to win the war.” Iroh added. </p><p>And suddenly, they weren’t talking about the customer anymore. At least, Jet wasn’t. This is the attitude that was losing them the war. People weren’t trying hard enough. They were being complacent while people’s lives were being destroyed and people were dying. Idly, Jet wondered not for the first time why it was up to him and the Freedom Fighters, group of young kids, to stop this war. Why did Aang and Katara and Sokka have to defeat the fire lord alone? Why did Li have to carry a physical reminder of the enemy’s cruelty? (And what did Li say to receive such a heavy burn? He must have fought? Where was Mushi?) </p><p>Where was the king of Ba Sing Se? The chief of the Northern Water Tribe? Were they also biding their time? </p><p>“But Uncle, you do.” Jet started, staring the old man down, “When you’re losing, every battle counts. Pao,” he turned to the other man, “I saw you doing the accounting the other day, you’re barely making enough to scrape by. Honestly, I’m not even sure how you’re paying me! </p><p>We are the best tea shop in the lower ring and that customer knows it. They were going to come back whether you made them pay or not. You just lost us twenty copper coins because that's ten visits where someone is going to cheat us out of our money because you let them!” </p><p>Uncle and Pao were looking at him strangely, and Jet belatedly realized that he must have a wild look in his eyes. Smellerbee had once told him that he would get a crazy look in his eyes when he made passionate speeches. It usually worked, people were willing to run into fire for his fiery bursts of zeal. </p><p>“Jet, perhaps you should let the adults worry about finances. Maybe you should take off for the night a bit early, we will be closing soon anyway.” Pao said. </p><p>“Yes, and I’m sure Li will be returning from his date shortly, so you can talk to him about it.” Iroh said, aiming to distract him. </p><p>But he would not be distracted. He had promised Smellerbee and Longshot that he wouldn’t do anything crazy. That they were here in Ba Sing Se for a new shot. Dammit, he had even promised Li that he wouldn’t try anything. </p><p>He was going to be a tea shop server who would take care of his kids and have a friend. </p><p>That was the plan. </p><p>But the injustice of it all made his heart ache. The annoying customer was one thing, and the war with the fire nation was another. But even seeing thieves in the marketplace stealing from respectful food vendors and guards looking away when young girls were harassed made his blood boil. These things happened <em> every day </em> in front of him. And he was doing nothing. </p><p>With a renewed sense of righteousness, Jet threw off his apron and stalked into the dark streets from the tea shop’s back entrance. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t realize until he was flat on his back that he had run right into Zuko. </p><p>“Ah Spirits, Jet! Watch where you’re going!” Zuko snapped, getting up and brushing off his pants. Scowling, he still gave out a hand to help Jet up. </p><p>Jet did not take the hand, but pushed himself to his feet. A brief look of confusion crossed Zuko’s face, but he dropped his hand and peered at the boy. </p><p>“Jet, I need your help with something.” </p><p>Jet huffed, and continued stalking forward, knocking his shoulder against Zuko’s. “Dude, I’m not in the mood to hear about your date. I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p><p>“<em> Jet! </em>” Zuko hissed, grabbing his forearm and spinning him around, “I need your help breaking into Lake Laogai.” </p><p>Jet stopped, blinking back at Zuko. Breaking into Lake Laogai sounded like a promising way to start fighting again (promising enough to temper his urge to start swinging his swords at people on the street). But… why? Why was Li asking this of him now after rejecting being one of his Freedom Fighters? </p><p>“Alright man, let's go back to your place and then you can tell me what in <em> Oma and Shu’s </em> name happened on that date.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey Everyone!</p><p>I kind of have a plan now for where this story is going! I am aiming for around 10 chapters, but we will see.</p><p>As always, let me know what you think! Or what shenanigans you hope these three get into in the next several chapters. </p><p>Follow me @theartistpiratewrites and my main tumblr @theartistpirate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You had time to read on a boat?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened on Jin and Zuko's disaster date?<br/>The three make the beginnings of a plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It went like this:</span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span>Jin finds out he’s a firebender. And all Zuko can do is stare, frozen in place. A part of him wants to attack her (don’t do that, Jin is </span><em><span>nice</span></em><span> and a </span><em><span>civilian </span></em><span>and your </span><em><span>date</span></em><span>, don’t </span><em><span>attack her</span></em><span>) and a part of him wants to run back to the tea shop and grab Uncle Iroh and find some other remote village to hide in for the rest of their days. </span>
</li>
<li><span>Freezing, however, is the correct thing to do. Because Jin continues to say, “my best friend, Ping, was also a firebender. But then the Dai Li got her. And now she lives in the Upper Ring and answers to Joo Dee and doesn’t remember anything.”</span></li>
<li><span>Now, as much as Zuko has tried to remain out of trouble, he understands this: Do not mess with the Dai Li. He knows they kidnap people. He knows they make it so people don’t remember anything about the war. And still, Zuko can’t help but ask: “There are other firebenders in Ba Sing Se? As refugees?” </span></li>
<li><span>And Jin explains what she can. Sometimes it’s Fire Nation citizens who have wronged the wrong people. Sometimes it's firebenders from the colonies. But they all come here to hide. And they’re innocent! They aren’t here to start trouble! They just want to hide! And sometimes they get away with it. But one slip up, and the Dai Li take them. </span></li>
<li><span>That’s when she starts crying. And Zuko never knows what to do with people who cry in front of them. So, of course, without a plan, Zuko promises, “Jin, I will find your friend and I will find the others the Dai Li has taken, and I will free them.”</span></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>What Zuko told Jet, is this: </span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>“Jin’s friend was kidnapped by the Dai Li and we need to save her.”</span></li>
<li><span>“Also, we decided that we would be better as best friends rather than dating.” </span></li>
</ul>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Okay buddy, walk me through this one more time.” Jet had been trying to get an explanation since Zuko came back from his date. Trying to get details from Zuko, however, was like pulling teeth. An ordeal. “You want to break into Lake Laogai?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Zuko said, looking bored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To rescue Jin’s friend? A girl you have known for maybe two hours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you and Jin decided </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to continue dating? You’re not interested in her in the slightest?” Jet asked, bewildered. (What would cause Li to do a complete 180 on his ideals if not a crush on Jin? Just the other day, he wanted only to lay low. What happened on this date? What was Li not telling him?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two decided, after what sounds like a great date--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It really wasn’t great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“--to remain friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Best friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jet groaned, covering his face momentarily before looking back at Zuko. On the surface, his face looked smug, but broiling underneath was a fierce determination that scared Jet. It reminded Jet of himself, back when he lived with the Freedom Fighters in the forest. Zuko was not going to back down and Jet didn’t intend to let him face Lake Laogai alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need a plan.” He said, after a brief moment of silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a plan.” Zuko scoffed and started counting on his fingers “get in, find the prisoners, get out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jet blinked at Zuko, “I… wow, I can’t even believe you just said that. Is that a joke?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko bristled, “No! It’s the same plan I usually follow when I do these types of things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Jet took a breath. He was beginning to come up with the basics of a plan, but he needed more bodies, “Okay. I will just pretend you didn’t say that. Tomorrow, after our shift, we can meet up and come up with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>plan. With contingencies. You can invite your new </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>too if she’s interested.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The unimpressed glare Jet received in return only serves to brighten his spirits. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Jet eyed Jin as they both sat across from each other at his corner table. She was, objectively, a very pretty girl. When he first saw her, Jin’s dark hair had been in two plaits, but was now in a complicated do atop her head. Her mouth was quirked up in a small smirk. She was leaning back in her seat with raised eyebrows, seemingly appraising Jet as he did the same to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So tell me about your friend’s situation.” Jet started. He needed some basic information before he could work any details on his plan. He looked around surreptitiously, “How long was she... on vacation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jin’s smirk fell along with her gaze, “I saw her again maybe 5 days after she left. She never told me when she got back, so maybe it was less time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…” Jet brought his fingers to his temples and began to rub. “And… how hard did you try to engage her in conversation? After she came back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried every day for weeks. As much as I could. I even convinced her to come back to the clinic I volunteer in to see if… if I could find anything wrong with her.” She sighed, “I gave up. It was like pushing a boulder up a growing mountain. I couldn’t take it anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jet nodded, a slight headache beginning to grow. The problem was this: They could go in and break out the prisoners, but if they were brainwashed, it wouldn’t do them any good. Logistically, he had a plan. But the more he heard about the Dai Li and what they were doing, the more he realized that perhaps they were biting off more than they could chew. How many prisoners were there? Do they help the displaced prisoners leave Ba Sing Se? Even if they un-brainwashed the prisoners and got them out, what would stop the Dai Li from going back in and taking them again? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was the crux of the problem. Jet knew Zuko was a good fighter. He could tell from his limited interactions with Jin that she was very sharp. He was a good planner. But they were three kids planning to fight an institution. A prison break was one thing. Toppling an army foundation was another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Startled out of his thoughts, Jet looked over at Zuko who had just joined them. The tea shop had finally closed for the night, but Zuko was still wearing his apron from his last shift. He gracefully placed a teapot with three cups on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, made any progress? It’s green tea by the way.” Zuko said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, we need to establish some things.” Jin and Zuko looked at Jet expectantly. “First, are we just saving Jin’s friend, or all the other… tourists too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko’s brows knitted in confusion and Jin laughed, “My friend. Who went on vacation to Lake Laogai? There were probably other </span>
  <em>
    <span>tourists</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes and looked around the empty shop. Uncle and Pao were back in the kitchen. “We need to help all the tourists.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s bold my friend. Incredibly difficult. Might be better to start small.” Jet said knowing it was of no use. Once his sight was set on something, Zuko would not change his mind.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We. Are. Helping. Them. All.” Zuko punctuated with a smile while pouring tea into each of their cups. As expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jin nodded, “We have to help them all. Ping is my friend, but all the other tourists have friends and family too. It would be unfair.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And is the plan to keep them in the city, or are we helping them escape?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t make them leave! They all have lives here!” Jin exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Okay.” Jet closed his eyes. He had to remind himself that he asked for this. He wanted to fight. Even if the mission was near impossible, Jet knew he had to try. “We need to do more research. I need maps. Of the city and the sewer system. I need scrolls on the history of the Dai Li and some medical stuff. Where could we find that information?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ba Sing Se University’s library.” Jin said, “It's in the middle ring. It’s open for the public on certain days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko perked up at this, “There’s a library in this city?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, planning on picking up some romance scrolls?” Jet teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just jealous because I’m worldly and literate.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had time to read on a boat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A boat?” Jin interrupted. “I thought you were in the circus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jet let out a squeak. Oh. Oh this just got a lot better. “A circus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko moaned with his head in his hands. “I was under pressure, I didn’t know what to say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jin nodded, “Li told me he was a juggler.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A juggler!” Jet cackled gleefully, “Let me guess, you juggled between brooding and yelling all the time?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He juggled knives. That were on fire.” Jin added helpfully, face split into a particularly evil smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you both.” Zuko snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought Jin was your best friend and I was your second best friend. You can’t hate your first and second best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko replied quickly with, “You two aren’t my friends.” at the same time Jin gasped, “I’m your first best friend?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence before Zuko said, “Jin, I wasn’t part of the circus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded thoughtfully, “Yeah, I figured.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jet laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When is the next time the library is open?” Zuko asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In two days.” Jin said, “Oh, we should make a day of it! The middle ring is so fun. They have the best bao restaurant near the university. Li, you said you like plays right? They do student run performances in the evenings in the park.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That actually sounds like fun. Who said that planning to overthrow governments had to be boring?” Jet said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t had pig-chicken baos in years.” Zuko said haltingly, sipping his tea. The idea of deviating from the mission pained him. Uncle constantly pointed out his singular focus. He had been singularly focused on capturing the Avatar for three years and at the end of the day he had wasted three years of his life and ruined the rest of them. It wouldn’t hurt to just hang out for a day, right? Hesitantly he said, “Guess it wouldn’t hurt, since we are in the area.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, this is so exciting. I haven’t had a day out in so long.” Jin clapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A day out?” The three startled at Iroh’s sudden entrance. “What do you three youngsters have planned?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were planning on going to the Middle Ring in two days. Can Li and I have the day off?” Jet answered, eying the plate of pastries Iroh was holding in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure Pao and I could manage without the two of you for the day.” Iroh said warmly. He turned to Jin, “Young lady, you are going to have your hands full with these two. Make sure they don’t get into any trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Uncle,” Jin smiled sweetly. Jet barely held in a snicker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle gently placed the pastries on the table, “I will leave you three to your scheming. Nephew, would you mind closing up the shop tonight? I would like to head out and get started on dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind Uncle.” Zuko assured him. Once Iroh was gone, Zuko turned back to his friends, “Uncle cannot know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, about the library?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, about the plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jet took a bite of his pastry and continued to say, with his mouth full, “Buddy, I hate to break it to you, but it's not even a plan at this point. It's barely even an idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter, he can’t know.” Zuko sighed, “I haven’t been the best nephew for the past couple of years. But Uncle. Uncle took me in. He raised me when I didn’t have anyone else. And I just yelled at him, all the time. And…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko broke off and watched from the window as his Uncle waddled down the street with Pao. Jin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle wanted us to start fresh. This was his dream, working at a tea shop and living a quiet life. I can’t cause him any more trouble. He doesn’t deserve that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jet couldn’t claim to understand Zuko’s relationship with his Uncle. All the adults in his life had left when he was young. But he thought about Longshot and Smellerbee who were going to school now. They were just kids and deserved to have normal lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a breath, Jet shot Zuko what he hoped was a disarming smile, “Relax, we’re just spending a day in the city. What could go wrong?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey Everyone!</p>
<p>Just a friendly reminder that I am winging this story and have no clue where to go (which is why, at the moment, the gang has no clue what to do) (also, the gang? What do I call them? What's their fun group name? Leave ideas in the comments)</p>
<p>Next chapter will be adventures in the Middle Ring! Hopefully they won't get in trouble. </p>
<p>Leave comments and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tannins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko, Jet and Jin spend a very productive day in the Middle Ring.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se is a filthy place. It’s never truly quiet. Even in the dead of night you can hear the muffled sounds of laughter (pleasant or unpleasant depends solely on your luck). The sun seems to shine harder on the Lower Ring, it’s always brutally hot, feverish warmth coming off in waves from the misshapen tenement buildings. Too-skinny children constantly run through the streets with thick calluses rather than shoes. Animals walk calmly among humans, leaving some to wonder if the Lower Ring was nothing more than an extravagant zoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was hesitant to admit this, but… he loved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t put his finger on </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> exactly, but the disorderliness and grime made him feel safe. It was the exact opposite of Caldera (upper class Caldera, where women walked primly with parasols on stone pathways) (the palace, where the iron walls were scrubbed clean every day before the day started so nobles wouldn’t have the displeasure of seeing the servants clean). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was treasonous to think this way, but the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se was more his home than Caldera was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Middle Ring, however, was a nice inbetween. The roads were still just packed dirt and sand but the carved stone fountains and copper overhangs over boutiques created small oases of beauty that the Lower Ring severely lacked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three teens had caught the train to the Middle Ring early in the morning, hoping to get to the library just as it opened. Dressed in their best tunics, the three could have been mistaken for college students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been so intimidated by paper before.” Jet remarked, gazing at the seemingly endless rows of scrolls and bound paper. The bookcases towered above them (Jet had never seen a building with ceilings so high up before). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t I ask an attendant to help us gather some information? You two stay here and I’ll be right back.” Jin said, feeling a bit small herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet and Zuko grabbed a table, taking in their surroundings. The library was peaceful and silent. The two boys were hesitant to break the tranquility of the place, and instead were content to sit with their thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here they are!” The two looked up to see Jin smiling brightly (too brightly? Why was she showing her teeth like that?) with an over enthusiastic attendant trailing behind her holding a towering stack of scrolls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh…” The attendant said smartly, eyeing Jet and Zuko, “You two are her partners in her political science class?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that's us.” Jet said, already grabbing the various books and scrolls and organizing them into piles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the topic of your project again? I’ve got medical texts here as well as some history scrolls.” The attendant said suspiciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three looked at each other before Zuko responded quickly, “Our thesis is on how federal governments should be more heavily involved in providing quality healthcare to all citizens regardless of income status. Also on what kind of legislation would be involved to enforce and administer these reforms.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin and Jet gave him a startled look and the attendant grinned, “Huh. That’s a cool topic.” He turned quickly to Jin, who quickly schooled her features, “I guess I’ll see you around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” She said again, in her weird voice and weird smile. She held that face until he walked away and turned on Zuko, “Li! You didn’t tell me you were smart!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Li, you know things? Like what ‘legislation’ means? You’ve been holding out.” Jet teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko blushed, “I told you, I like to read.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you like to read romance plays.” Jet insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a man of many tastes!” Zuko responded hotly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And since when were you a good liar?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a good liar!” Zuko yelled, his pitch raising slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay boys, let’s save this argument for another time.” Jin said, “We’ve got a lot of ground to cover.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>And so, there were three piles: </span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>The history of Ba Sing Se. Zuko was in charge of this topic seeing as he was particularly fond of history and was best equipped to parse through the impenetrable jargon of laws and military tactics. </span></li>
<li><span>The tunnel system of Ba Sing Se. The maps were old and some barely legible, but Jet preferred to work with drawings if he could. </span></li>
<li><span>Medical texts. As a volunteer in the clinic (and aspiring healer) Jin’s background lent her to this topic. </span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Several hours later, Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. He had a cramp after looking down at the books for so long, his sight a bit blurry from reading without a break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you two doing?” He asked, hoping for some good news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, pretty good.” Jet said. He spread out various maps next to each other and pointed at the one on top. “This is a map of the water system around Lake Laogai and the Lower Rings. This map is of the underground railroads and this one is of the sewage system. See what they all have in common?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko and Jin blinked at the three maps before shaking their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet grinned proudly, “Empty space.” He pointed at the first map again, “If you were to overlay all of these maps, you’d see there are large pockets of empty space. Which makes no sense, right? I mean, this is a dense city and there are a ton of Earth benders, why would they leave prime real estate to go to waste?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… you think those are tunnels?” Zuko asked, slightly in awe of what Jet had found. Jet nodded and Zuko laughed, “that is good news. So we know how to get in and out I guess. Jin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin sighed, “It's slow going. This is the brain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed a scroll over so the two boys could see. An image of surprising accuracy showed a side profile view of a man’s head. “This is the hippocampus. They say that if people show signs of memory loss, it's usually because of an injury to this area. But I don’t see how that can be undone or how the Dai Li managed to impact that area with such consistency to begin with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked to Jet and Zuko, hoping for answers but neither had anything to add. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t much information on the history of the Dai Li.” Zuko said after a moment. “I know that they were formed because of Avatar Kyoshi. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>intended </span>
  </em>
  <span>to help preserve cultural heritage but it seems now that they… deal with political dissidents instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we know who is in charge of the Dai Li? Maybe we need to take out the King.” Jet offered grimly. The Dai Li were just soldiers at the end of the day, if the head was chopped, they could solve the problem completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah so, this is actually pretty interesting.” Zuko grabbed a newer bound book and flipped to a page showing the military hierarchy of Ba Sing Se. “This guy, Long Feng is the General Secretariat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he would report to King Kuei but there is an addendum that… hold on, where is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko scrambled to find another scroll, “Aha, yes, so it says in Bill 2091, ‘In times of war the serving Regent must submit to the head of military for matters regarding unrest in the state.’ And then down here in this addendum, ‘The intent behind the creation of the Dai Li is to prevent endangerment to the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se and also to prevent corruption within the Royal Family. If suspected of corruption, the Dai Li may act at Regent until the throne is secure under new leadership.’"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you think that the Dai Li is in charge of Ba Sing Se and what we have is a puppet king?" Jet asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we just have to off this Long Feng guy then, right?" Jin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not how it works. You can't just… take over. You'd need help. Even if Long Feng was removed, there are others helping him keep the Dai Li in line. It also doesn't solve the puppet king problem." Zuko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three sighed in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet perked up, "I could go for some food. Maybe that play you were talking about?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“So, in the written version of the play, Hiro was supposed to be Shen’s foil--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's a foil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When one character is made to contrast the other--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like how Shen wears red and Hiro wears blue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, kind of. I guess they picked up on that visually, but in terms of acting--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Hiro was kinda a wuss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” Zuko chewed thoughtfully on this third bao. The three had sequestered themselves in the corner of a restaurant. It wasn’t the fanciest in the area, but Zuko had heard the food here was the spiciest in the Middle Ring and he wasn’t going to let his hard earned money go to waste on bland Earth Kingdom noodles again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I kind of liked the play.” Jet said, leaning back in his chair, “That Hiro guy’s acting sucked, but overall, a solid production.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shen was a badass, I kind of wish she was in it more.” Jin agreed, sipping on her tea. She scrunched her nose and put the tea down. “I think Uncle’s tea has spoiled me, this tastes bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they left this on the kettle too long, you can tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can?” Jet asked, taking Jin’s cup and downing it, “Tastes the same to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the tannins.” Zuko replied helpfully, remembering Uncle’s endless explanations on how to make the perfect cup of tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tannins?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Here, take mine.” Zuko offered his cup to Jet, who took it immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… I’ve been thinking about something.” Jin said hesitantly, dropping her voice so others wouldn’t hear. They were tucked into a corner of the bao shop and they were unlikely to be overheard, but one could never be too careful. “We need to know more about the Dai Li’s hierarchy, right? I think one of us needs to infiltrate the Dai Li.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of us are benders though.” Jet said. Jin shot Zuko a confused look, and he shook his head slightly, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean one of us can’t join. I’m sure they need errand boys or secretaries or something.” Jin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to join the Dai Li.” Jet said flatly. It made sense. It really did. They needed to understand how the Dai Li operated, and having someone on the inside would make this jailbreak much easier. But… it was dangerous. Once again, Jet thought of his two kids and his promise to not be like how he was in the forest. Planning to liberate some prisoners was one thing but to join the Dai Li? That was reckless. That was bringing unnecessary attention to him and his Freedom Fighters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I would, but it would be hard to explain to Uncle why I suddenly quit the tea shop and joined the city’s police force.” Zuko added helpfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus you’re so good with people! You’re the last person they’d suspect of being a double agent.” Jin smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” Jet pointed at Jin with narrowed eyes, “are a menace. A master manipulator.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Jin responded guilelessly (the teasing glint in her eyes was the only proof Jet had that he was being manipulated even now). “Just… let’s sleep on it. But we know we need more information about the Dai Li and the library clearly doesn’t have more…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah okay.” Jet huffed, “Ask me tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Li,” Jin said, quickly changing the topic, “If we order a bunch more tea, could you taste each one and tell us what went wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“So this one tastes bad because the leaves are bad quality. I bet they used that guy Pao’s always complaining about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, Chiko?” Jet asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, him. And this next one, they just put too much leaf in this one. The tea to water ratio is a science.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Overboiled, again. A minute over. Uncle would have just thrown this away rather than give it to a customer.” A loud harrumph from a waiter nearby reminded Zuko to keep his voice low. Properly shamed, he whispered, “He really would just throw this out. Any stronger and it would be like that chi blocking tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what?” Jin asked, “What’s chi blocking tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember the real name of it, I always called it chi blocking tea. My mother…” Zuko trailed off before clearing his throat, “she was the daughter of a herbalist. Whenever she wanted me to sleep because I was injured or sick she’d give me this tea and suddenly I wouldn’t be able to feel anything. Then I’d sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, that's it!” Jin exclaimed, startling several customers around them. “Neurotransmitters!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Jet asked worriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neurotransmitters, they’re like, little chemical messengers in your body. They travel along your nervous system.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no clue what you’re talking about. Dumb it down for me.” Jet said, noticing that this sudden change in topic was important for some reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin looked around feverishly before grabbing Jet’s arm and shoving up his sleeve and tracing a path from his fingertips to his elbow. “You have nerves in your body, they go from your fingertips up your arms, all throughout your body. Chi paths are the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys nodded, affirming that they understood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when your mom gave you that tea, she was giving you nervous system depressants.They relaxed your muscles and made you drowsy. Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Zuko intoned slowly, starting to understand where this was going. “These chi paths touch every part of the body. Including the brain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially the brain!” She lowered her voice, “I bet the Dai Li are using bending to block the chi path that goes to the hippocampus. That’s how they’re brainwashing people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I thought only waterbenders could manipulate chi paths.” Jet frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not necessarily, it's true that we are mostly water but our body is also made of minerals and powered by electricity. The other nations have lost the art, but I’m pretty sure any bender could manipulate chi paths if they tried hard enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this a theory or are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it's a theory right now. We’d have to test it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet eyed Jin, noticing the hard glint in her eyes, “You have a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned, “I have a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko groaned, “I have a feeling I’m not going to like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It involves some light kidnapping.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spirits</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did... so much medical research for this. If anything doesn't make sense just go with it. I am by no means a medical expert.<br/>That being said, this chapter is the longest one yet (and somehow the easiest one to write so far)! Let me know what you think is going to happen next!<br/>Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fire is like a Chopstick and not a Spoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jet has a talk with his kids. <br/>Zuko learns a new form of firebending.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their apartment was small. A tiny kitchenette crammed next to a sorry excuse for a sleeping area (it was three sleeping mats pressed up against the three walls of the room). The single window over the stovetop looked directly at the window of another building. Sometimes Smellerbee would look through the window and make faces at the small girl who lived there, trying to make her laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smellerbee missed the forest and the fresh air. She missed the trees, rampant with feral children, some who didn't remember what it meant to sleep between four walls and under a roof. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smellerbee's classmates weren't like the Freedom Fighters. They were timid, confined by rigid rules enforced by a very fatigued teacher. They were all refugees like her, but they all had parents. Smellerbee only ever had Jet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Smellerbee was able to make some friends her age. She and Longshot would do schoolwork with them in the afternoons and then play in the streets until the descending sun indicated that it was getting close to curfew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She barely saw Jet nowadays, he often worked the evening shift and would come back just as Smellerbee and Longshot were getting ready for bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jet paid for school. And for that, Smellerbee would forever be grateful. When they had gone to enroll, the school asked if he would enroll too. He could graduate and go to college. And for a moment, Jet had looked wistful. But they had no adults and they had no money. Jet had so much potential, he was so smart and passionate… Smellerbee’s throat tightened at the thought, feeling guilty that he had to work at a tea shop so that she and Longshot would have a future. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, when Smellerbee and Longshot walked it, they were surprised to find Jet already home, pacing. The two Freedom Fighters shared a look, Jet hadn't paced this much since they were back in the forest, planning to drown Gaipan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jet…" Smellerbee said gently, easing towards him. Trying to sound nonchalant she asked, "What's going on?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jet froze, like a startled gazelle-moose. In a second he changed his posture and smoothed out his facial features, "Nothing." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to aim for a disarming grin but it looked more like a grimace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Longshot gave him an unimpressed look and crossed his arms. The meaning was clear: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cut the crap. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got… a job offer." He said slowly, "It pays better than the tea shop."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's good news, right?" Smellerbee hedged, "What's the problem? Are you going to miss working with Li?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh no, I hang out with Li all the time." Jet swallowed, eyes darting between the two, "The job is with the Dai Li. I'd be acting as the errand boy of Zhang Wei-- he’s an admiral. So that means like, getting and sending messages, taking care of his weapons and organizing papers. You know, boring shit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was met with silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They pay really well, 5 copper pieces a week! And I can get a pass that gets me into any of the rings, even after curfew."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was met with more silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, give me something." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence drew out longer, making Jet’s palms itch. He hated when the two got like this. It generally forewarned that he wasn’t going to like their answer (he wasn’t sure he liked the idea himself). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(But then he thought of Jin’s sad eyes when she talked about her friend.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(He thought of the hundreds of starving refugees being turned away at the port.) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(He thought of the terror in people’s eyes when the Dai Li loitered for too long near their stalls). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, the silence was uncomfortable. But the idea of doing nothing was even moreso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is your plan?" Smellerbee said simply after a long moment. "And don’t say this has to do with money."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Longshot sighed and glanced between the two. He raised his eyebrows. Ah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is about the missing people?" Smellerbee's heart ached. The missing people weren't a secret. Everyone knew the Dai Li would take away people in the middle of the night and they were never heard from again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't stop you Jet. But I don't want to be involved." Longshot nodded in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I'm not asking you to. It's just a reconnaissance mission. Nothing more. Better to get on the inside of my own free will, right?" He laughed shortly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing again he looked at the two of them intensely, "Say no. You two are my family. If you say no, I won't do it. I'll keep my job at the tea shop." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smellerbee closed her eyes with a sigh. A small, childish part of herself, wanted to keep Jet safe. She wanted to say no. But Jet was fiery and spirited. She knew Jet was passionate about helping people. His brain was wired differently, he couldn't look away when things were wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made things so difficult. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she knew, although they had come here for a fresh start, she couldn’t force Jet to stand back. Not unless she wanted him to withdraw into an empty shell of himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt herself nodding. Longshot did the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jet fell back into his sleeping mat with a grin, “Guess I got to tell Pao I quit, huh?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet that evening. Zuko was attending to a pot of soup while the Dragon of the West laid out a mat for them to eat on. Knowing there was no way to bring the topic up naturally, Zuko asked: "Uncle, are waterbenders the only benders who can manipulate chi paths?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh looked up to his nephew and mused, “I believe so nephew. I cannot think of anything from my travels that have told me otherwise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko ladelled out the soup he had been stirring into two bowls, “Waterbenders are just manipulating water, right? So when they do chi bending or healing, they are probably just moving around blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that is a fair assumption to make. However, waterbending is a very delicate type of bending. Trying to control someone’s inner flame would be comparable to using chopsticks to drink this broth. Stab all you might, but it does not do the job of a spoon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko hummed for a moment, “What about when I use my finger to light a candle? Is that not delicate?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not delicate enough. The human body cannot withstand a flame, no matter how gentle.” Iroh said, his eyes darting very quickly to Zuko’s scar before turning somber. A wave of irritation swept over Zuko at his uncle’s pity. Iroh continued, “You bring up an interesting topic nephew. Why the sudden interest in chi paths? I hope you do not plan to experiment, it is far too dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And perhaps it was his irritation with his Uncle’s lack of confidence in him, or perhaps it was simply teenage rebellion, but Zuko felt no remorse as he smoothly lied, “Of course not Uncle. I would never.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Joo Dee was creepy. There really was no other way to describe her vacant eyes and almost painful smile. Her cheek muscles twitched as it was unnatural to hold the beam for too long. But she couldn’t stop. Because she was brainwashed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko and Jin shared a look. Joo Dee was seated on a cot in one of the back rooms of the clinic she volunteered in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must insist, I do not feel any pain. It is imperative that I return to my posting.” Joo Dee said in what Zuko recognized as the “customer service” voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, you took a nasty fall because of my friend here, checking you is the least we can do.” Jin said in an equally syrupy voice. She perked up, “Why don’t I get you a cup of tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before allowing Joo Dee to answer, Jin had swerved out of the room and Zuko was left alone with Joo Dee. He cleared his throat uncomfortably as he looked at her, trying to pick out the Fire Nation features. Her eyes were dark enough not to be noticeable (not as light as Zuko’s almost yellow eyes) and her black hair had a similarly fine texture to his own, but was nothing that would catch the Dai Li’s eye. Zuko was the walking embodiment of prominent Fire Nation features and he had not been taken in yet. What had Ping done to get herself caught? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jin swept back into the room and gave the tea to Joo Dee. Joo Dee, still smiling, politely drank the tea before yawning. Zuko quickly grabbed the cup as Jin slowed her friend’s descent onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like this.” Zuko said softly. It felt distinctly wrong to give Jin’s friend, one of his own citizens, a sedative. “What if I hurt her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are doing this to help her.” Jin whispered, gently tucking a lock of her friend’s hair behind her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko sighed, “What if it doesn’t work? She knows what we look like.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll just tell her she fainted and send her back. It's fine.” Jin gestured for Zuko to go over to the other side of the cot. “So I talked to some waterbenders, I think I understand how to recognize chi paths.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko nodded and stood in place. “So you start by closing your eyes and taking a moment to recognize where your element is. Waterbenders can feel the push and pull of water, whether it's in the ocean or in your body, or even in the air around you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko closed his eyes and reached out. This was familiar to him. When he was healing on those first few months at sea, he knew his eyesight would never be the same on his left side (not completely gone, but blurred enough to hinder basic tasks). He quickly learned to recognize the light pulsation of peoples inner flames, like heartbeats. He could recognize Jin’s inner flame in the room along with Joo Dee’s. He could even visualize the inner flame of people outside the room, and if he tried hard enough, the inner flames of people on the street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once you recognize the element, try to recognize the pieces that make it. When waterbenders heal, they concentrate on the blood. But blood is made of water and proteins, right? Learn to separate it. Find water at its most miniscule, so it's not just water but millions of little droplets that make the water. Within those droplets are even smaller specs of water. Within that spec of water are building blocks. Billions of them make up the water. You cannot control it all, that is impossible, but focus on that piece and everything else will follow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko’s brows furrowed in concentration. The metaphor was difficult to translate into firebending, but Zuko focused on Joo Dee’s inner flame and her breath that powered it. He focused on each flicker of flame before it disappeared and reappeared. Zuko opened his eyes. “I can’t… I don’t know how to focus on a smaller piece of the flame.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, focus on a spark? Instead of a flame?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like lightning?” Zuko asked incredulously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, like… you know when you get a small shock from touching tin or a metal wall?” Zuko smiled, remembering how often he would shock himself on the metal walls of the palace when he was a child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let me try again.” He closed his eyes and rubbed his hands on the silk of his shirt (thankfully Jin had convinced him to wear his nicer tunic for their “light kidnapping” attempt in the Middle Ring) before gently placing his hand on Joo Dee’s wrist. There was a modest spark, something miniscule jumping from his hand onto her’s. The spark was barely there, but Zuko held onto it as it travelled up her arm. Soon, as Jin said, he could identify an innumerable amount of sparks flowing through her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the imbalance almost immediately, near Joo Dee’s head. The negative charge wasn’t being allowed to flow. He could feel it, millions of tiny sparks festering near the base of her neck. If he dislodged one… panic fluttered in his heart. He remembered Uncle’s disapproving gaze. If Uncle didn’t believe it was possible, or safe, who was he to try this on an unwilling patient? A weak firebender who couldn’t even master the basic katas, who couldn’t call lightning, who would never be as good as his sister and father? With his eyes still closed he said, “Jin, Uncle said it was too dangerous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said fire was like a chopstick and not a spoon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes no sense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko huffed, “Fire isn’t gentle. I could really hurt her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s hurt already Li.” Jin said, sounding very sure. “She doesn’t want this, I know she tried to fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she was still trying to fight. The charges were pushing painfully in her head. The buildup was unnatural, her body unbalanced. Breathing again, Zuko focused on a single charge behind her ear. Holding his hands out to help him concentrate, he pushed. If he moved just one piece, everything else would follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was like a dam had broken, he could feel the moment the blockage was burst. His eyes flew open when he heard a sob. Joo Dee-- no-- Ping’s eyes were open and filled with fear, red rimmed and overwhelmed with tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jin looked at him with wide eyes, “You did it! You really did it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko laughed. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Pao, hey Li, hey Uncle!” Jet yelled as he rushed into the shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pao, looking furious at the cash register, yelled, “Boy, where have you been? Your shift started hours ago!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to let you all know that I got a job.” Jet said with a confident smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a job!” Pao yelled again, uncaring that the patrons of his shop were now watching with rapt attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations young man.” Uncle said, poking his head out from the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko, who had been serving tea to a table near the windows, didn't even look up and said flatly, “Oh no, how will the shop survive without you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jet ignored Zuko and said to Pao, “Unfortunately, I will have to quit. I start my new job tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pao looked at him in silence before grabbing a rag and all but chasing Jet out of the shop. As Jet ran into the street, he laughed when he heard Pao’s livid shouts, “You’ve been working here for two weeks! And you called out sick three times!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh this chapter was so difficult to write! <br/>As always, leave kudos and comments, they really mean a lot to me :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I recently joined the ATLA fandom and have loved the content that people are making for it. That being said, I feel like there aren't enough Zuko &amp; Jet &amp; Jin fics in the world so I thought I'd do my part for the community. </p>
<p>Also, if you are interested, follow me at @theartistpiratewrites on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>